


The coffee shop incident

by Thelienna



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Paris (City), Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelienna/pseuds/Thelienna
Summary: Thomas Jefferson has been turned into a vampire way back in the 1700s. Nowadays he is just travelling the world, living his life. One day at a coffee shop he meets someone quite out of time - or is it just a coincidence?((Basically Thomas meets with Lafayette's descendant who looks just like the original Marquis he loved all those years back. And he turns him into a vampire and gets a new lover.))





	The coffee shop incident

Thomas Jefferson was born in 1743. He fought alongside many for many ideas, for many decades. In his first lifetime he became an American Founding father. He fought with his friends to build a nation, helped Marquis de Lafayette and the French to start their own great French Revolution in 1789, came back and became Washington's Secretary of State. Fought that pesky little imp Hamilton with his own Party, the Democratic Republicans, alongside James Madison. Became a President. And then a vampire. His only luck was that vampires could choose how old they appeared - otherwise he wouldn't have accepted the offer a nameless soldier who fought in their Revolutionary War.

It turned out he was Vlad Tepesh - never call him count Dracula cause he will literally tear your head down! - who got too bored of Europe and found himself a cool place to live in. And he happened to take a liking in Jefferson. So he faked his death and lived as a vampire happily. He moved to France and fought in their many petty Revolutions - Vlad went with him and they fought in many petty human wars through the years. In wars there was food aplenty, danger, exciting turns of events... and they could let loose and no one would ever question where they were. They kept a low profile and for a century they had been best friends.

But then the mighty Dracula grew bored and turned a young girl and took her to Transylvania to his castle. So Thomas was left alone to his own devices. He moved back to France, Paris, and he went university. Cause he could. He studied law because he could. Why not? What else to do with immortality?

But that was fifty years ago. He moved away, he lived in the Carribean, in the US... but without someone to spend life with, eternity was boring. So he came back to Paris again. Somehow the city of love and lights always drew him, as lamplight draws a moth. And there... there he met someone he never thought he would meet again.

"Your name please?" Asked the bored looking cashier in Starbucks. It was 10:42 pm - of course he was tired.

"Count Dracula." Answered the 22 looking Jefferson with a wink. The cashier chuckled.

"Oh man, I get it. It's quite late anyway... " murmured the man and Thomas nodded. He went to the side and waited for his soya latte to arrive. He didn't know why he liked soya latte, but in the past 2 or 3 years he had always ordered this.

A young barista, probably 21 or 22, brought him his coffee. He was wearing a standard Starbucks uniform and his curly brown hair was up in a bun. He was so familiar to Thomas he practically scowled at him. The young man's smile became a confused frown before he smiled again at him, nervously.

"Sir? I mean... Count Dracula? What's ah... the problem?" He asked and that voice... that voice and those eyes brought back memories from so long ago...

"Lafayette? Marquis de Lafayette?" He asked quietly. The barista chuckled happily.

"Wow, someone actually knows him here. He was one of my ancestors. Well... many of my ancestors bore the title Marquis de Lafayette, and I am one myself too. But I guess you mean the one who fought in the French Revolution. Mum always said I looked so similar to him..." his voice trailed off and he chuckled again.

"Anyway, here is your coffee, Mr. Dracula - or ahould I say Vlad Tepesh of Transylvania?" Thomas nodded with a delighted smile and he took his coffee. The young man looked exactly like an old friend... and he intended to find out why.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Thomas waited for Lafayette's shift to end. He was patient - it came with old age, after all. At 11:25 pm the young man finally came outside, his co-worker still inside, closing the shop. Thomas was a hunter - the young French man his current prey.

It took him less than 15 seconds to knock the current Marquis de Lafayette unconscious and another 58 seconds to bring him to his apartment. He absolutely loved all the perks of being a vampire - especially since there were only a few drawbacks.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jean-Jacques Louis Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette came to his senses in the dark. Absolute darkness. He only remembered... only remembered saying goodbye to Chad and then going outside and then... pain behind his ear - maybe someone knocked him out by hitting his temple? Oh. He gulped in the dark, blinking rapidly. Now he started to feel fear creeping up to him. He was in the dark. In the dark! And he couldn't move, not really, he was laying on his back and he was tied onto... onto a bed maybe? It was really absurd and really worrisome.

"So you came back. Good." Said a voice slightly familiar. Why was it familiar?

"Oh. Don't fret, it's just easier like this. I only have a few questions to you." Said the voice. Jaques was now pretty sure he heard the voice before. He nodded slightly, encouraging the voice to continue.

"Answer me honestly and don't try anything. I will know if you are lying. If you say only the truth, and only that, I will let you go freely. First question: do you understand what I am saying?"

"Y-yes! Sure!" Jacques answered, his voice trembling a bit even as he tried to stay focused and show no sign of weakness. But now at least he was fairly sure he was talking to his last custormer, the one who introduced himself as Count Dracula.

"So... you like roleplaying? And you think you are Count Dracula now?" He asked back on a small voice.

"Look, kid. I am the one asking questions, you only answer to me. Second question: what is your name?" Lafayette stilled as the wheels turned in his head. It was so dark 'Dracula' mustn't see him either. And he was probably not going to let him just go anyway. He sighed and shrugged slightly as he tried to act defeated and nonchalant.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette." He said as naturally as he could. His voice was soft as he spoke with a hint of nostalgia. His ancestor. His most famous ancestor, the one he was proud of. He learned the name many years ago and he said it as if it were truly his own.

"Wrong. I know you are lying. Please, tell me your real name. That Marquis de Lafayette died about 200 years ago. He is buried in French ground under American soil. Try again." The voice was so utterly level and strict Jacques knew he lost. He sighed yet again.

"My name is Jean-Jeaques Louis Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette." He sputtered out as fast as he could in the hope of that the owner of the voice maybe couldn't make it out.

"Okay. Third question: what do you know about Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette?" Another sigh.

Somehow... somehow Jacques felt as if he had to answer the truth. So he told the voice everything he was ever taught about him, everything he ever heard or read about him. All the rumors and the funny stories. The voice was eerily quiet. But then his knowledge ended. And... that was it. He stayed quiet.

"Fourth and final question: what do you know about Thomas Jefferson?" Jacques needed quite a few moments. The name was familiar but he was not sure...

"I... I don't know anything." He murmured half-heartedly.

"Your second lie tonight. I can see you are thinking so you must know something."

"Um... eeee.... was he like... American? Maybe a US president? And if I recall correctly... he helped my ancestor I told you so much about to... start the French Revolution or something?" Jaques was quite nervous. What were these questions?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Thomas chuckled happily. He found it funny that while in the US he had a pretty awesome legacy left... in many other countries people barely even knew his name. Yet he was pretty popular in that new hip-hop musical on Broadway - and he loved the actor and how he was portrayed by him. He had already seen it like 10 times.

"Not quite right but something like that, right." He switched the lights on and he grinned at the French man blinking and squirming in the light. He smiled at him.

"Well... it seems you are really just a descendant of him. Tomorrow morning you may go home freely, memories altered. But till then... I think you will serve perfectly as my late dinner. Your thoughts?" He asked with a wolfish grin and he flashed his fangs evilly as any 'bad guy' vampire would before he started sucking the young Marquis' neck. Jacques quite soon blacked out yet again.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Jacques woke up naked the next morning in his own bed. He blinked around, searching for that vampire who attacked him last night. Was that all a dream? No. He was sure that it was all real. He just needed to start searching for that vampire.

He wanted to meet him again. He didn't want to admit it but... he actually liked it when he was bitten. And how breathtakingly beautiful that vampire was... his gay ass screamed for him. Wanted him to be his lover. So he started searching.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Thomas stood up from his couch and he paused the movie when he heard the doorbell ringing. What the hell? No normal man was up at 2 am... he thought as he opened the door to see...

"What are you doing here? How did you find me? What do you want?" He asked, clearly confused. He altered the memories of this human. What was up with him?

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Bite me. Please..." pleaded Jaques and he tilted his head to the side, exposing it for the vampire. He had a blissed smile on his lips, hoping that Thomas Jefferson - he was quite sure that he now knew who his vampire was - would bite him.

He craved that bite, he had wanted this in the last 93 days while he was searching for the vampire. He needed it, he felt phisically attached... and he moaned in delight as the vampire bit his neck and sucked, it was all glorious... he moaned and panted, this was better than any orgasm. He didn't even care that the vampire pulled him inside, closed the door and brought him to his bed. He was in absolute ecstasy until he blacked out.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Good morning. Drink this, it should help." Thomas greeted the freshly awoken Jean-Jaques Louis Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette with some coffee. The young man nodded and smiled at him. His smile was so beautiful, so radiant... Thomas never thought he would ever see something so gorgeous. And he looked exactly like his old friend which was an absolute boon.

"Thank you, Thomas." Said the young Marquis and Thomas knocked an eyebrow.

"How do you know my name?" The Frenchman winked at the vampire playfully.

"Tonight. Dinner. I am quite sure you are free. Come with me on a date and then I will tell you everything." Thomas was clearly stunned.

"You... want to date me?" He asked back dumbly, not quite finding any reason why this man would want that.

"Yes, of course." Answered Jaques as if it were the most natural thing in the world.  
"So? Do we have a deal?"

The vampire nodded and chuckled.  
"You don't know what you just got yourself into, boy, but yes. I will date you."

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"I love it here so much... thank you, Tommy. Thank you for letting me live with you. Thank you for these 50 years..." Murmured Jaques happily as he kissed Thomas's cheeks gently. The older vampire smiled at his beloved.

"You deserve the world, Laf. The world and even more. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone..." Thomas turned to kiss his husband yet he was greeted with a pout.

"Jaques. My name is still Jaques you moron. La Fayette is the place I was the Marquis of till you made me an undead..." Jaques rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. Thomas only chuckled.

"I might be a moron but I know two things for so sure, you can't change my mind cause they are facts. First, you love being undead, just as much as I love it. Second, you love this moron who is standing beside you... and who stood beside you every time for the past half century."

"Not always stood. You slept with me quite a lot, Tommy..." muttered Lafayette and he winked at Thomas. Then both of them started laughing and they kissed under the stars. They were happier than ever before, living once again in the city of love and lights, Paris.


End file.
